


Make It Right

by kyo_chan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Hartwin, I can't believe I did this to myself, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/kyo_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is determined not to let Harry leave for Kentucky with out clearing the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Right

**Author's Note:**

> From an awesome prompt sent to me on my blog. Even knowing what happens, I still had to write it. [lays down] Hope you enjoy!

He fucked up.  _He fucked up._

This was going to go down into his shitty book of life, his record of failures. Dean looking at him like he was a piece of shit didn’t do a damn thing to Eggsy, but seeing disappointment on Harry’s face? God, that was the  _worst_. He’d let down the only person who ever believed he could be something, and made him believe it himself. Fuck. In the span of months, Harry had become so important to him, and while he was processing that very thing, the man was preparing to leave him. 

_You just stay right there. I’ll sort this mess out when I get back._

Eggsy was still standing in the bathroom when he finally dragged his mind out of the painful loop of his self-loathing. By then, Harry had already gone upstairs, his steps retreating above Eggsy’s head to get ready for his departure to South Glade Mission Church. There were terrible things people said, stupid romantic trash about how a couple should never go to bed or part ways angry. It was stupid, easily dismissed by one who never tried to be that close with anyone, and now he was in over his head. Now, Harry was going right into the wolves’ den; Valentine knew what he was, if not who, and for all they knew, it could be a trap. Galahad was good, fucking  _incredible_  if Eggsy had anything to say about it, but…

“Harry, wait,” he said to empty air as he sprinted from the bathroom, took the stairs two at a time until he was standing at Harry’s doorway, panting more from anxiousness than exertion. “Harry.”

“What have I told you about knocking, Eggsy?” 

“Door was open, bruv. Didn’ think I needed to knock when y’already let me in.”

Harry stood before his full length mirror, dress slacks and crisp white shirt on, knotting his tie. As he often did, he met Eggys’s troubled gaze by the reflection in the glass. For a moment, there was nothing but that stern reprimand in his eyes, still burning from when the taxi first pulled up in the courtyard. Eggsy choked on the silence, his chest tight and his eyes itching, but he didn’t look away. He owned up when he'd done wrong, and this would be no different. As always, he would go down with his head held high, but he couldn’t lie to himself about having no regrets. He was already filled to brim with regrets, for not trusting Harry enough to pull the trigger. He felt sorry for stealing a car for the first goddamn time in his life, hated that he could have been dragged back into his old life so easily. Harry cinched the tie at his throat and then let out a sigh, turning to face Eggsy.

“What did I say, Eggsy?” The question was rhetorical. He always remembered the things Harry told him, but there was only one thing that mattered right now. “I will fix this.”

“Should’n’a broke it t’begin with.” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, too honest even when he was an incredible liar. “Please don’ leave like this.”

Eggsy blinked and Harry was right there. He breathed in the scent of his cologne and it took all his control to keep his hands, balled into fists, at his sides. Harry laid his hands on the boy’s shoulders, and that weight on him made his heart beat faster, brace himself for the best or the worst. “Eggsy-”

“This i’nt about bein’ a Kingsman anymore, okay? If I failed the test, I failed the test, but I ain’t lettin’ you leave with that look in your eye. I ain’t askin’ you t’fix my life, Harry. Even if I’m not the new Lancelot an’ all, I’m still gonna do you proud somehow. Jus’ don’t-”

Harry kissed him. Not like the night before, full of passion and hunger, but with a tenderness that made Eggsy’s knees weak. 

“You already have. I’ve no doubt you will continue on the path I’ve set you on. And when I return, I’ll ensure you’ll do it at my side.”

Eggsy threw his composure down into hell and surged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry’s compact frame. He could feel warmth and strength. It reminded him of giving up everything to him, feeling it covering him until the only thing in his mind was Harry. If he could be at this man’s side for the rest of his life, Kingsman or not, that would be enough for him. Something would finally be  _enough_. He tucked his head up under the man’s chin, and Harry held him for a moment longer.

“I have to go, Eggsy. Merlin is ready with the plane.” 

Eggsy wasn’t ready to let go, but he did, watching Harry finish getting dressed, arming himself, becoming Galahad. “Are we good?” he asked as their eyes met in the mirror once more.

“We were never not,” Harry reassured him.

“Be careful, yeah?”

“Always.”

Eggsy let him go. Against his very will, he let Harry go. 

But at least he’d made things right. 


End file.
